


Кошмары

by KaryKary



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 10:17:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15794481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaryKary/pseuds/KaryKary
Summary: Сказочник Оле-Лукойе





	Кошмары

Ходят по крышам черные псы, детские сны стерегут. Жизнь и смерть положив на весы, Бог улыбается краешком губ. ©Джио Россо Здравствуйте, дети. Себя устроив в шкуре любого из трёх героев, пишем об этом красивым строем, на сочинение — полчаса…. Пишем о том, что ни дня покоя, пишем о том, что мы все — изгои. Если рискнёшь написать другое — я у тебя в долгу. © Тим Скоренко

— Сказку! — требует Джинта, устраиваясь на футоне и (на всякий случай) прячась под одеяло так, что видна одна красная макушка.  
— Расскажите сказку, Урахара-сан, — вежливо просит Уруру, пододвигаясь поближе к брату.  
Хорошие дети. Качественные. Сказку требуют, совсем как настоящие.  
Урахара тяжело вздыхает и садится рядом с футонами, раскрывая над головами детей зонт в зелено-белую полоску. Сказки, которые он им рассказывает, не дают погрузиться в собственные кошмары. Жаль только, что его выдумки и не выдумки вовсе.  
— Хорошо, хорошо, — улыбается Киске, надвигая панаму и скрывая за движением фальшь улыбки. — Вы, небось, снова хотите про сказочника, пришедшего к мальчику?  
Дети энергично для десяти вечера кивают головами. Молодцы, синхронно кивают, слаженно. Не оставляя Урахаре и шанса сбежать от воспоминаний.  
— Когда приходит ночь, укутывая город сумраком и звездами, на подоконник к мальчику присаживается добрый сказочник. Он раскрывает над головой мальчика зонт, дожидается, пока тот закрывает глаза….Закрывает глаза, Джинта, и не подглядывает даже в щелочку!  
Урахара проводит рукой, и по фусума разлетаются в разные стороны потревоженные им светлые бабочки, раскрываются цветы, шелестят травы.  
— Сказочник рассказывает мальчику про далекие страны, шумящие моря, большие корабли, качающиеся на волнах под светом миллиарда звезд.  
— Урахара-сан, — робко спрашивает Уруру, не открывая глаз. — А миллиард это много?  
— Миллиард это много тыщ. Молчи уж. Не мешай слушать, — цыкает на нее Джинта, на всякий случай ткнув сестру под бок локтем.  
Урахара качает головой, но ничего не говорит. Ждет, пока дети успокоятся. Ловит на палец одну из светящихся бабочек с подрагивающими на невидимом ветру крыльями, рассматривает узор.  
— Ветер надувает тонкие паруса, корабли уносятся к дальним берегам, открывая земли и страны. В водах океанов под кораблями плещутся дельфины, а над головами парят крикливые чайки…  
Дети засыпают еще на «дальних берегах». Сопят, счастливые и довольные, под сумраком и звездами. А Урахара продолжает сказку самому себе.  
— Однажды сказочник рассказывает мальчику, что ярко-зеленый зонт скоро почернеет. Это не страшно. Просто сказочник станет невидимым и будет рассказывать свои сказки, сидя на облаке, а не на подоконнике.  
Киске бесшумно поднимается. Хлопают крыльями и замирают светлые бабочки, тая в ночной мгле. Закрываются лепестки цветов, поникают пушистые травы.  
Тессай, стоящий за тонкими дверьми, забирает из рук Урахары черный зонт и уносит до следующей ночи. Киске пора спать. Пора в путь за своими кошмарами.


End file.
